1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat dissipation devices for computer systems.
2. Background Information
A computer system often has a number of components that generate heat as the computer system remains powered. For example, a central processing unit (CPU) is capable of generating enough heat to potentially affect its performance if the heat is not adequately dissipated. Furthermore, an inadequate dissipation of the heat generated by a component may lead to a build-up of heat that can affect neighboring components as well as the component itself.
Natural convection is generally not considered to be an effective solution to the problem of excessive heat generation because many of the heat generating components of conventional computer systems, particularly the CPU, are completely enclosed by a main housing. Thus, forced convection is typically used to help dissipate the heat generated by a computer system's internal components. Specifically, it is well known in the art to use one or more fans located on an exposed side of a CPU to help dissipate the heat generated by the CPU. Such fans are often used in conjunction with a heat sink which spreads heat among its surface area to provide more efficient heat dissipation. In a typical computer system having a socketed CPU, a fan is located on top of a heat sink, which is in thermal contact with a top surface (the backside) of a CPU. The fan typically draws in air from an inlet that is facing away from the CPU.
Heat dissipation is a particularly important requirement for portable personal computers because they are becoming smaller and thinner. The cramped area within the housing of a portable personal computer can lead to a more rapid build up of heat. Furthermore, the lack of available space within a portable personal computer places further limitations on the size and shape of useable heat dissipation devices.